


Creep

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly knows how to deal with entitled creeps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mischief and Rabble belong to [Kris!](www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

The whole club stops as one at the sound of Dogma’s startled gasp, somehow audible even over the thumping bass and cheers.  He looks panicked, and it’s obvious that the douchebag that cornered him had managed to catch him at the moment when he was across the club from Jesse, Wolffe, or Mischief; with the place as packed as it is, it would take them far longer to reach him than any of them would like.  Even Rex and Cody - who both look poised to leap over the bar to rescue him - are too far to get this creep away from him anytime soon.

There’s a flash of silver hair, and Anomaly is there, inserting himself between them, a quick gesture shooing Dogma away as he faces down the asshole himself.  The air is charged as Anomaly cocks his head, his tone lilting as he asks, “ _ Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod _ ?”  His grin is near-manic as he stares the man down, odd eyes flashing.  He looks taller, drawn up to his full height and challenging him.

“What the hell do you want, whore?”  It’s obvious that the douchebag is gearing himself up for a fight, but the lights catch the glint of steel as Anomaly presses a small blade to his belly and he stops.

“Keep your fucking hands off my friends unless you ask nicely, tayli’bac?”  Anomaly goes still for a moment before dropping him with a hard right hook.  The heavy sound of metal impacting skin and bone is loud in the silence, but the other man goes down hard without another sound, and Anomaly shakes his hand out, checking the movement of his mechanical fingers quickly.  He nudges him in the ribs with the toe of his boot, but the asshole doesn’t move.  “Fucker,” he mutters, and with that, he steps back to let Mischief and Jesse pick the guy up to drag him out as he goes to where Rabble and Loudmouth have Dogma sitting between them, both looking furious and protective, “Hey, you okay?”  He crouches, looking up at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine, he just grabbed me - you didn’t have to-”

Anomaly shakes his head.  “Yeah, I did.”  He gives Dogma a little smile and offers a hand.  “Come on, let’s call Slick to pick you up.  I think Dad will be okay with giving you the rest of the night off.  I’ll take care of drinks.”  He nods to Rabble and Loudmouth as Dogma takes his hand and they head back to the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? - Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?  
> Tayli'bac? - understand? (aggressive form)


End file.
